To The Moon and Back
by Numbuh110
Summary: A new Kids Next Door operative, fresh from the arctic base, along with her new sector are all going up to the Moonbase for a super special meeting for all of the Kids Next Door. But a really cool meeting isn't everything they get, and Victoria ends up in a situation she'd never have though would happen on her very first day.
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon Tori, mum wants you up for breakfast. You've slept in for forever" said an annoyed fourteen year old, shaking the shoulders of his small sister.

"Mmph" replied the bundle of arms, legs, hair and blankets.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." The dark haired boy left the room, yawning once.

Victoria, normally called Tori, was a small, eight-nearly-nine girl. In her mind, getting up was the hardest thing of the morning. Though she had no reason to complain. It was the Christmas holidays, she had been able to sleep in until eight thirty (a minute afterwards was deemed wrong by their mother) and best of all, she had graduated from Cadets Next Door, the training camp for Kids Next Door, an organisation dedicated to stopping adult tyranny. Today there was going to be a big meeting for all the operatives of Kids Next Door. It only happened every five years, and was always different, so everyone was interested in what would happen this time. Victoria was especially excited, since after the meeting she would get to go to her sectors treehouse, and pick a room from any of the spares that were there. Then she would be free to decorate that room however she wanted. She'd also be able to talk with her new sector. She had met them before, but only for a couple of minutes after the graduation ceremony.

After laying in bed for another minute, making sure she was properly awake, Tori got up and staggered downstairs for breakfast. The meeting was not until that afternoon, which gave her plenty of time to prepare.

"Good morning Victoria!" Her mother said cheerfully from her office, where she worked for most of the day, working on her many, many projects.

"Morning" The small girl replied, rubbing her eyes.

Victoria Lee Johnson was the youngest of three siblings, with two older brothers, Declan and Wade. The first was fourteen, the second nineteen. As Victoria got a box of cereal and a bowl from the pantry, the former strolled into the room, dressed in a tshirt and shorts, with thongs on his feet.

"I'm going to go to Jason's house, alright?" Declan said, before walking towards the door.

"Be back by noon!" Their mother yelled from her office.

"Whatever" and Declan was gone.

This left Victoria, for the most part, alone. Her mother spent a lot of time in her office, and her older brother Wade was off travelling with his friends after graduating school. Her father worked in the mines up north, with a frequently changing schedule. Sometimes he was home for a week, then at work for a week. Sometimes he was at work for a week, and home three days. Right now it was home five days, work six days. He would be back only a few days from now.

After some Rainbow Munchies, Victoria went back upstairs to get dressed. She wore her favourite dress, a pretty baby blue colour, with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath. She took extra time making sure there weren't any noticeable stains. She didn't want to look dirty when she went up to Moonbase. She carefully brushed her hair, checking for any knots, before doing it up in a side ponytail. Satisfied that she looked okay, she turned to her Fashion Fun Rainbow Monkey.

"Will the others like it?" She said. The monkey didn't respond, but Victoria nodded her head.

"You're right, I can't have my hair too neat, or they'll think my mum did it."

She carefully took out two hair clips, letting her bangs fall across her cheeks like they usually did.

"Is that better?" There was a pause as the rainbow monkey looked over Victoria.

"Thank you Fashion Fun Rainbow Monkey!" Victoria shouted, hugging the pink monkey.

0000000000000000000

Angelie Smith bounded out of bed, accidentally awaking her brother, Kaji. The two children shared a room, and poor Kaji was often woken by his sisters energy.

Though her parents could explain it, they called it the Angelie Effect, in that the second she woke up, which was always early, she either had too much energy, or so little that she didn't want to get up. For a few months it was one, then it was the other.

Kaji meanwhile, did not have the Angelie Effect, and was always too tired to get out if bed for at least five minutes, and as he groaned and rolled over in his blankets, The quick moving blonde girl got dressed with black leggings and a blue-green dress. She finished off her outfit with a black headband, before bounding into the kitchen. She had to be ready super quick, otherwise she might be late for the special Kids Next Door meeting! She would be decommissioned by the time the next one rolled around, so she couldn't miss this one. As an added bonus, she would get to talk more with the new girl in her sector. The last time they had met, Angelie had decided she liked her and had spent an hour after she got back him from the Arctic base going over all the rooms in the treehouse, picking out the ones she thought Numbuh 110 would like. Her teammates had not failed to notice she had picked ones close to her own room. But she didn't mind. She secretly hoped Numbuh 110 would pick the room right next to hers. She imagined all the things they would do together as she ran down the stairs.

Just as she did so, her brother rolled off his bed.

Inside the kitchen, Angelie's father was making toast for himself.

"Hi Dad!" She said, rummaging around in the pantry.

"No Rainbow Monkey cereal for you young lady!" Her father said in response, for though his back was turned, he knew exactly what the excitable ten year old was looking for.

"But Daaaad, you let Kaji have it without having the tablets!" She complained, putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, because he doesn't bounce off the walls every time he takes a bite!" Riley Smith said, laughing.

"That's not my fault!"

"You can control it, you just have to try!"

Angelie had been diagnosed with some polar disorder or something a few months ago. Before that she'd been told she had some attention disorder as well. She wasn't sure if she still had that or not. There were a lot of fancy science words Angelie hadn't bothered to listen to. But what she understood was that sometimes she would be very happy and crazy for a while, then she would switch to very sad, or very angry. There were lots of verys. So she had to take a series of tablets each day to stop her from switching so much. Angelie had come to associate it with why she wasn't allowed to do things other could. She did not enjoy the tablets, and many times had been forced to sit at the table until she had them.

"But the tablets are gross!" Angelie complained.

"But if you have them, you'd be able to have Rainbow monkey cereal!"

"I don't want the tablets! But I still want rainbow munchies!"

"Fine then, don't have rainbow monkey cereal!" Riley said, still chuckling.

Angelie frowned and pursed her lips, weighing the options. Her father watched, amused. This scene played out most mornings, and every time the answer was the same.

"Okay, I'll have the stupid tablets. But can you mash them into my water again?"

Just then Angelie's mother Susan walked into the room. She had her hand over her swollen belly, and Riley looked up from his mashing with the tablets as she say down on the bench.

"You okay dear?" He asked, mixing in the tablet powder in a large glass of water.

"I'm fine Riley. Honestly, I'm not going to collapse every time I take a step" She said, rolling her eyes.

Angelie's mother was pregnant, five months along. They had opted to keep the gender of the baby a surprise. Angelie wanted a little sister to play with, and Kaji wanted a brother. They had placed bets on who would win. If it was a boy, Angelie would lose one of her best Yipper cards. If it was a girl, she would gain Kaji's play samurai helmet.

"Just drink up, or no rainbow munchies!" Her father warned Angelie, smiling.

0000000000000000000

Curtis Tres Triemstra woke up quite early for the holidays, seven o clock. This was because he had chores to do. Being the only boy in the family, and the eldest child, with a little sister eight years younger than him, he ended up helping his mother and stepfather the most. However, he wanted to get his chores done quickly so he could sort out everything he still needed to do for the KND meeting this afternoon. He was only second in command, so he could only imagine what Numbuh 127 was doing, since he had been put in charge of picking up Numbuhs 110, 456 and Eleventy-two and making sure they all had their tickets. Especially Eleventy-two, she had a habit of losing things. He himself was Numbuh 333. When he first graduated, he wanted to be Numbuh 3, after his middle name, which came from his mother being half Spanish. But he discovered it was already taken by someone else. So he settled for triple three, which he decided was much better anyway.

So he walked into the small kitchen, and starting making breakfast for his family. It was a simple enough task, but his half sister was only three, and his parents both had jobs that started early, so he had been tasked with making breakfast and ensuring Cassidy was prepared to go to daycare by the time his parents were ready to go.

He had just finished making up some toast for his parents when his step-father James Redman walked into the kitchen, nodding at Curtis.

"Good morning Curtis, thank you" He said, putting three pieces of toast onto the plate.

"Good morning" Curtis replied.

Curtis was just five when his parents divorced. Why, he didn't know. The one time he asked his mother had said 'the love wasn't there anymore' and after that he didn't want to know. His mother was given custody and both parents remarried. Curtis still saw his father every weekend, along with his step mother and twin half-brothers Toby and Jackson, who were only a year older than Cassidy. When he was younger, he didn't mind as much. All that was happening was he wasn't seeing Daddy as often, and there was a new one who kept insisting that if he didn't want to, Curtis didn't have to call him Dad.

Curtis' mother Kristin walked into the kitchen, dressed in a business suit for her office job, though her long black hair was still messy. James worked at the daycare where Cassidy went.

"Good morning Curtis, lovely toast as usual" She said, smiling. She gave Curtis a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks mum" Curtis said, smiling.

He grabbed a piece of toast for himself, and ate it as quickly as he could.

"Remember, today is dress up day at the daycare!" Kristin said between mouthfuls of toast.

"Got it!" Curtis said, pushing in the last piece of toast and going to the spare room which was Cassidy's room, armed with her milk bottle.

He gently shook his half sister awake. The small girl had a mop of curly dark brown hair, and as she woke up, pushed the unruly strands out of her face. She had never enjoyed being woken up in the morning, and promptly scrunched her face in what could only be described as a tantrum face.

"I want my Dummy!" She said, giving Curtis a good death glare.

Curtis soon discovered the problem. Her dummy had fallen out of her mouth and off her bed in the night, ending up where Cassidy could not see it. Curtis quickly picked up the dummy and put it in Cassidy's mouth, who calmed down, albeit a bit.

Glad that she was relatively calm today, Curtis put the bottle down on a bookshelf, and rummaged through Cassidy's small wardrobe. He found Cassidy's pink dress, which his mother had decided would be best for a princess dress up, and turned around to give it to her.

"Okay Cassidy, here's your best pink dress!" He said cheerfully. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he always needed to sound happy when talking to her.

"Today is dress up!" Cassidy announced proudly. She then promptly grabbed the dress from Curtis and started unbuttoning her pyjama shirt. Curtis then looked over at the bookshelf and remembered the last time Cassidy had her milk after she got dressed. It was always the worst moment she decided to be a mess. One of his shirts still smelled like baby milk. He didn't wear it much anymore.

"No wait! Have your bottle first!" He shouted, grabbing the bottle and shoving it towards Cassidy, while making a grab for the dress with the other hand.

0000000000000000000

Laura Bingle had always been a leader. As a young girl, she would lead the other girls in the daycare in the games. When they were playing shop, she was the manager. When they played school, she was the teacher. So when she graduated into the KND, she was pleased, though not surprised when she was put in charge of the new sector QL. She was surprised by how much harder it was when they were not playing a make believe game that involved buying things with counters.

Not that her sector was bad. Numbuh 333 was a great second in command, and always had a handle on everyone. Numbuh 456 was good as well. He was very laid back a lot of the time, which frustrated her, but he knew when to snap into action. Numbuh Eleventy-Two though was a handful. She was a bundle of energy let loose on the world, and though a great fighter, was often unpredictable and rash, yet for periods of times was completely disagreeable and irritable. Numbuh 110, whom Laura had met yesterday at the graduation ceremony, seemed like a mini Eleventy-Two, and though Laura did not believe anyone could top her energy, 110 might come close.

Which at least meant Laura was prepared. After around two years of dealing with Numbuh Eleventy-Two, she doubted anything the new recruit threw at her could faze her.

"Laura? You up yet?" Laura's big sister Alexis said from the doorway. She was already dressed and ready.

Alexis and Laura might well have been twins. Apart from their height difference, Alexis being nearly two years older, the only difference was that Alexis' hair was a light brown instead of the golden orange the rest of the children had. They had the same green eyes, same freckles, and the same dimples.

"Yeah I'm awake. Just thinking." Laura said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Big day huh?" Alexis said.

Alexis was twelve years old. She was in the Kids Next Door, just like Laura. She was also approaching her thirteenth birthday in a month. Then, she would be decommissioned, and would forget everything about her years working on the Moonbase as an advisor to the Soopreme Leaduh Numbuh 963, a position Laura often dreamed about. She remembered, when a few months ago, the previous Soopreme Leaduh Numbuh 5 announced the world wide game of tag a day before her decommissioning. The operative who was it, Numbuh 83 came to Australia and tagged her. She had been quite pleased, until she accidentally bumped into Numbuh 963 hiding behind a pole, just two seconds before the game ended. Laura had been very annoyed and angry with herself, even though Numbuh 963 was a very good Soopreme Leaduh.

"How do you think you'll handle the new recruit?" Alexis said, walking into the room and sitting on the bed.

"She can't be much worse than Eleventy-Two. I don't think that's possible." Laura sighed.

"Well you've done a great job handling her." Alexis said, smiling.

"Thanks. So, what's the big theme for the meeting?" Laura said, her smile turning mischievous.

"For the last time, I can't tell you! It's a surprise!" Alexis said, giggling.

"Well fine. Let's have some breakfast." Laura said, clearly intending to ask again after her stomach was full.

The two girls went downstairs, where their mother, from whom Laura and her younger sisters had inherited their fair hair, was feeding said younger sisters, Charlotte and baby Lilly. Charlotte was a six year girl who was always smiling, and lit up whatever room she was in. Lilly, at eighteen months, was smiling sometimes and either asleep or bawling when she wasn't. The two elder girls often found themselves roped into babysitting, and many a times Charlotte and Lilly had been brought into Laura's treehouse, where Numbuh 333 was found to be very helpful with Lilly, and though Eleventy-Two kept them entertained, 456 made himself scarce. Laura had often asked Alexis to take the girls up to the Moonbase, but apparently only KND operatives were allowed, and a baby and girl who was not quite old enough to be recruited were not on that list.

"Good morning girls! Charlotte has Lucy's birthday party to go to this afternoon at the cinemas, so I won't be home until six." Their mother said, in the middle of getting Lilly her bowl of baby food ready.

"We're going to see the Rainbow Monkey movie!" Charlotte announced happily.

"I thought that movie was already gone from cinemas." Alexis mused out loud.

"It is in America. But we always get movies late." Laura sighed sadly.

She had resisted reading the book, hoping to wait for the movie, but found the whole thing thoroughly spoiled when she went online looking for a limited edition fuschia rainbow monkey.

"I can't believe people wrote the whole ending on the rainbow monkey fan site!" She continued.

"Did they? Good thing I've read the book." Alexis said.

"Haven't you been on the fan site recently? It's been up there for like, a month! They must have though they had waited long enough." Laura said, shocked. Both she and her sister were members of the site.

"Not for a while. I've just been so busy. I've barely had time to keep up with all the things I have to do on the Moonbase." Alexis sighed.

"Oh you girls with your imaginations. I bet you're going to your 'moon base again today aren't you Alexis?" Their mother said, smiling.

"Yeah. Laura's coming too with her sector." Alexis said.

"It's going to be a super cool meeting!" Laura added, remembering how exciting the whole thing was.

"I want to go!" Charlotte suddenly cried.

"But if you do, you'll miss the movie!" Their mother said, smiling. That got Charlotte to be quiet. Laura rolled her eyes. Their mother thought the Kids Next Door was made up. Alexis and Laura, and hopefully Charlotte and Lilly in a few years, knew better.

"Well now, make sure you're back from your little meeting by dinner time, and don't forget to have some lunch. Now Alexis, we've run out of cheese so you're going to have to have a ham sandwich only ok?" Their mother said.

"Ok mum" Alexis replied. She wasn't concerned about sandwiches. There would be lollies and soft drinks at the Moonbase.

"I have to go early to help set up. Make sure you're not late!" Alexis said, heading towards the door.

"I'll try!" Laura replied. Alexis flashed a grin at her before closing the door.

0000000000000000000

Jackson Kath woke up at seven o clock. Not for chores. It was so he could watch his favourite cartoon, Action Platypus. He raced into the kitchen, poured himself a bowl of sultana bran cereal, and ran into the living room, grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

_"He's blue, he's bad, he's Action Platypus!"_

Jackson ate his cereal eagerly, waiting to see what would happen to his favourite hero today.

_"Last time on the show, Action Playtpus' party and girlfriend Platygirl had been kidnapped by the evil Dr Doom Von Doom!"_

The screen suddenly turned into rainbows and monkeys. Jackson looked up quickly to find his little sister Scarlet holding onto the remote.

"Hey! I was watching my show!" Jackson said, annoyed.

"But I want to watch Rainbow Monkey!" Scarlet said, holding on to the remote.

"I was here first!"

"You watched your show yesterday!" Jackson made a grab for the remote, and Scarlet pulled it out of reach, before jumping off the couch and running into the kitchen.

Jackson was ready to go after her when he realised there was a better way of doing this.

"Alright, I guess you win Scarlet." He said, pretending to be sad.

He saw Scarlets black hair and dark face pop up from behind the kitchen counter.

"I'll just have to take my cereal and go." Jackson put the bowl down on the couch, and grabbed a green rainbow monkey that was sitting next to it.

"Give me the remote or the monkey gets it!" He said, holding up the monkey, one hand on its head.

He was bluffing. Their mother had forbidden him from breaking Scarlets monkeys after he accidentally ripped one apart. Hopefully Scarlet forgot about that right now. She was only five. Sure enough, Scarlet gasped, and came around the kitchen counter, the remote firmly held in her small fingers.

"Give me Mrs. Fluffykins" She said. Her cheeks were turning red.

"Give me the remote" Jackson replied calmly. Hopefully she wouldn't call out for mum.

He held out the monkey, and Scarlet, narrowing her eyes, reached out the remote. When Jackson had the remote, she grabbed the green monkey, hugging it tight.

Victorious, Jackson returned to the living room, his cereal and his show.

_"Don't worry Platygirl, I'll save you!" cried out the hero, as he entered Dr Doom Von Dooms lair._

_"Oh Action Platypus, watch out for the traps!" Platygirl cried, but it was too late. Action Platypus was trapped!"_

Jackson watched the show intently, eating his cereal. He suddenly noticed that Scarlet seemed to have disappeared, realised where she had went, when sure enough, he heard it.

"Jackson Kath! Come here!" His father shouted from their room.

Jackson groaned. Scarlet had told on him. He turned off the television, put his cereal on the dining table, and trudged towards his parents bedroom. Inside, was his mother, father, and Scarlet. Along the way, he passed by his older brother Timothy.

"You are so busted" He said, grinning as he went towards the kitchen.

"Yes mum?" He said tentatively.

"Scarlet tells me you threatened to destroy her rainbow monkey. Is this true?" His mother, Alieta asked.

"Yes." Jackson sighed. He was in trouble.

"And why was that?"

"She took the remote." Evidentially Scarlet had not told their mother this bit of information, as she turned towards the five year old, who seemed to shrink a little.

"Did you take the remote?"

"He wasn't holding it!" She said, finding herself and putting on a cute face. Jackson groaned inwardly. She could do anything with that face.

"Alright. Both of you are in trouble. Scarlet, you shouldn't have taken the remote from him. Jackson, you shouldn't have threatened to destroy her monkey." She said. Their father was watching the scene, with a stern face, but he obviously didn't plan on contributing.

"Sully, what do you think we do?" Their mother suddenly turned to him, and his stern look faltered.

"Umm, whatever you think is appropriate dear." He said, before quickly exiting the room.

"Well then. Jackson, you're banned from that Platypus show. Scarlet, you can't go to the rainbow monkey show next week. You'll have to wait until the week after."

Both children reacted. Scarlet scrunched up her face, clearly intending to throw a trantrum unless the punishment was retracted. Jackson meanwhile got onto his knees, begging for him to be given privilege to watch the show.

"But muuuuum!" Jackson said.

"No buts!"

Scarlet however insisted on buts and jumped onto the bed, begging to be allowed to go to the show, despite there being another one only five days after the one she would miss. Jackson left the room, grumbling. He went and got dressed, and went to go out the front door.

"Where are you going Jackson?" His father called as he passed.

"To Curtis' house. Bye." He said.

He couldn't wait to go find Curtis. The original plan was that Curtis would come to him, but at this point Jackson didn't want to stay in his house. Then maybe he could get to the treehouse before they left for the special meeting at Moonbase. He could relax there, maybe play some video games before they had to go. If there was time.

Besides, maybe if he hurried, Curtis would let him watch Action Platypus on his tv.

0000000000000000000

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will release more. I can't give a specific time as to when, but I'll try to have another chapter out about every two weeks, maybe every month. I'm not sure. I'll do my best. Eventually I'll get into a rhythm though. Also to clear some things up, I'll try to make this brief.

Angelie has bipolar disorder. More about her and her disorder will be revealed later on, but it doesn't play a very important part to her character. She is on medication for it. And she definitely won't be switching moods every hour, that is unrealistic and not how bipolar works. If you have questions, feel free to message me or ask in a review.

Second, this story takes place a little after INTERVIEW. Numbuh 5, as has been mentioned, has been decomissioned. Numbuh 1 is gone, and Hoagie is nearing his decommissioning. Wally and Kuki have a while to go.

Finally, the five kids are from Australia. Queensland to be specific. Just to clear up the location.

Hope you enjoy, and please give me feedback so I can improve! And again, any questions on anything, feel free to ask!


	2. Chapter 2

Walking down the street, Jackson kept his head down and his hands in his pockets.

"Stupid sister, stupid mother, stupid brother..." He muttered, kicking a pebble on the pavement.

He knew the path to his friends Curtis' house well. It was just seven forty now, and the walk took about ten minutes. The meeting was not until two o clock. Jackson just hoped Action Platypus would not be over by the time he got there. With that thought in mind, he picked up the pace, jogging down the sidewalk.

When he reached Curtis' house, he knocked just in case his parents were home.

"Oh hey Numbuh 456. What are you doing here? Im supposed to come pick you up at ten." Curtis said when he answered the door.

"Well, mum banned me from watching Action Platypus. Can I watch it here?" Jackson peered past his friend, looking towards their living room.

"I suppose so. Why don't you go over to the treehouse?" Curtis said, letting Jackson past.

"You were closer."

Jackson turned on the tv, and flicked through the channels.

"It's over? Come on!" He shouted at no one in particular.

"Well, Falcon Fighters is on on channel seven about now. We could watch that until ten o clock, they're doing a huge marathon." Curtis said, taking the remote.

"Yeah, that'll be cool."

0000000000000

Victoria watched the clock tick by. Nine minutes past ten. Numbuh 333 said he would be here at ten minutes past ten. She hopped off her chair and ran to the window.

Nothing. She couldn't see anyone, much less a kid.

Sighing, she walked back to the living room and looked at the clock again. Thirty seconds. Hopefully he wouldn't be late. That would be horrible. She didn't know where their sectors treehouse was. She also didn't want to miss the meeting.

Ten seconds.

"Tori?!" Her mother called from the office.

Victoria groaned inwardly. She probably had a job. Which would mean if Numbuh 333 did show up, he would have to wait. Which means Numbuh 127 would have to wait, which means they would be late.

They couldn't be late.

"Yes mum?" Victoria called, walking towards her mothers office.

"Do you know where the home phone is? It's disappeared again."

"I think it's in the kitchen." Victoria stopped in her mothers doorway.

"Can you go grab it?"

Just then, Victoria heard a knock. She sprinted to the kitchen, grabbed the phone and brought it back to her mother in record time.

"I'm going to go to the special meeting now!" She said.

"Okay. Will any of your friends be there?" Her mother looked up from her computer.

"Ummm, I think so."

"Alright then. Have fun!"

"I will!" Victoria sprinted out of the office and to the front door.

Opening it, she found Numbuh 333 and 456.

"Hello Numbuh 110!" Numbuh 333 said brightly.

"Hello!"

"You ready to go?"

"Yup!"

"You have your ticket?"

Victoria produced the little slip of paper she had been given yesterday. Without, she couldn't get into the meeting. So she had kept it on her bedside table the whole night, to make sure she didn't lose it.

"Alright then, let's go pick up Numbuh Eleventy-Two."

00000000000

Angelie was tearing through the house. She opened every drawer, looked under every cushion. It was nowhere to be found.

"Kaji! Where did you put it?!" She shouted, cornering her little brother.

"I told you, I haven't seen your ticket!" He replied, folding his arms in a huff.

"I know you've hidden it! Where is it?!"

"I don't know! Leave me alone or I'm telling Dad when he gets home."

Angelie studies Kaji's face. He didn't seem to be lying. But that didn't mean he wasn't lying. She didn't want him to tattle to dad though.

"Fine. But if I find out you took it, I'm going to kill you." She threatened, putting on her best 'I don't care' face.

"Sure." Kaji stalked off to their room.

Angelie had decided to go over the living room just one more time when she heard the doorbell ring. Her heart sank.

She wanted so badly for everyone, especially Numbuh 127 to trust her not to lose things. But she always did.

"Hey Numbuh Eleventy-Two, are you ready to go?" Numbuh 333 looked curiously at the mess in the house.

"No. I can't find my ticket" she admitted sheepishly.

"You left your ticket at the treehouse, remember? Numbuh 127 said she'd look after it. " Numbuh 333 reminded her.

Angelie felt a wave of relief come over her. She wasn't going to miss the meeting, and she hadn't lost her ticket! Just then she spotted the new recruit next to Numbuh 333.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully.

"Hello Numbuh Eleventy-Two!" Numbuh 110 smiled.

"Okay, I'm ready to go now!" Angelie closed the door behind her, and started walking down the driveway.

"Alright Numbuh 110, when we get to the treehouse, I'm going to show you all the spare rooms. And when we come back from the meeting, you get to pick which one you want to stay in. That way, you can think about it while we're at the meeting." Angelie announced proudly.

"Just make sure you show her all the spare rooms, not just the ones closest to your room Eleventy-Two" Numbuh 333 said, though he was grinning.

"Why is 456 so quiet today? It's weird." Angelie asked, crossing over to walk next to the young boy.

"He's mad because he missed his favourite show. He barely spoke during the Falcon Fighters marathon." Numbuh 333 explained as 456 blew Angelie a raspberry.

"Hey! He blew his tongue out at me!" Angelie put on her best face.

"You two need to stop fighting." Numbuh 333 sighed as Angelie made a face at the African-Australian boy behind him.

"Well she started it." Numbuh 456 said, scrunching his nose.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Be quiet! You're going to attract grown ups." Numbuh 333 forcefully pushed the two further away from each other, leaving Numbuh 110 trailing behind. Angelie stuck out her lip and looked away from Numbuh 456, instead focusing on the sidewalk in front of her.

"Are they like this a lot?" Numbuh 110 asked, picking up the pace.

"Yeah. It can get in the way on missions, but usually Numbuh 127 can get them sorted out."

The group kept walking along the sidewalk. Angelie saw their treehouse before she saw Numbuh 127's house. It was absolutely ginormous. There was an unused part of the Sydney opera house wedged in between the wood and leaves, and all sorts of knick knacks and trinkets hanging off the sides. Numbuh 456 liked making new defence systems and weapons for the sector to use, and Angelie liked decorating them. She always had to do it while he wasn't around, and he always got mad.

"It's so big!" Numbuh 110 exclaimed, gaping at the treehouse looking before them.

"It seems even bigger on the inside too!" Angelie said, getting excited again.

"Wow!"

00000000000

Laura was up in the treehouse, preparing everything for the groups arrival. She had her ticket, and Numbuh Eleventy-Two's was in the girl's room. She had made sure to leave it right on her bed, so that Eleventy-Two wouldn't miss it somehow. Laura had also packed a bag full of special lollies and snacks, like Tim-Tams for the trip.

She checked the clock. Forty minutes past ten. If Curtis was on time, they should be close to her house by now. It was a twenty minute walk from Numbuh Eleventy-Two's house to knew she needed to check on their ship, but Curtis was better at it.

She heard a beep, and breathed a sigh of relief. They were on time, more or less. They wouldn't be late, and she could get good seats at the meeting. She ran to the monitor, and switched to the moniter that watched the door to the treehouse.

"Hey Laura!" Curtis looked slightly exhausted, and Numbuh Eleventy-Two and 456 weren't looking at each other. Numbuh 110 seemed very excited though.

"Hey guys! What's the password?" Laura thought it was them, but she was always cautious.

"Claj" Curtis whispered, just in case someone was trying to listen.

They had agreed the password would be their initials. There were more security measures there, if no one was in the treehouse, there would be a scan. Laura suddenly realised she would probably have to change the password to include Numbuh 110's initial.

She pushed some buttons, and the rest of her sector was allowed in. Laura walked over to the elevator and waited for them to reach the main room. There was a ding, and the door opened, with Numbuh 456 running out immediately, sprinting towards the huge television on the wall. He was probably going to play some video games.

"And then my room has all sorts of- Oh I'll just show you!" Numbuh Eleventy-Two had grabbed Numbuh 110's hand and was running towards a corridor leading to her room.

Curtis walked out of the elevator, looking slightly exasperated.

"I hope Numbuh 110 doesn't talk as much as her" He said.

"Did she say much in the way over?" Laura asked.

"No, but when she's settled in we'll know for sure" He looked down the corridor, where Numbuh Eleventy-Two's voice echoed through the treehouse.

Curtis sighed, before heading to the computer.

"Anything we need to do before we leave?" He asked, flicking through files.

"Just check the ship, and make sure Numbuh Eleventy-Two doesn't leave her ticket behind."

"Wouldn't it be better if you just held onto it until we get to the auditorium?"

"Yes. But she begged me to let her handle it once we were all at the treehouse." Laura sighed, feeling glad she had gotten everyone here early enough to deal with any mishaps that were sure to happen.

"Off to the ship then?" Curtis offered.

"Yeah" And the two went off to the hangar.

00000000000000

Victoria knew for a fact she would not remember everything that was being shown to her right now. Numbuh Eleventy-Two was whizzing her through rooms faster than she could register what was inside it.

"And this is where Numbuh 456 keeps all his spare parts! It's really dusty. Ooooh, and up ahead is the generator! I have to show you!" And Victoria was dragged along to another door.

Numbuh Eleventy-Two opened the door proudly, showing her a large room, with machines and screens everywhere. There were also a large amount of treadmills on one side of the room, and a pen on the other side of the room. There were also sheepdogs everywhere, running on the treadmills, or laying down and relaxing in the pen.

"I thought hamsters or guinea pigs were used for generators." Victoria said, watching the animals intently.

"Usually, but with the sheepdogs, they make lots of energy quickly, so we have them run to fill up the generators, so we have energy stored away. We also don't need as many. It's way better!" Eleventy-Two said, walking into the rest area and patting the sheepdogs.

"Do they bite?" The other girl asked, sitting near the fence.

"Nope! They're really nice, I've trained them. They're actually super friendly" Numbuh Eleventy-Two picked up a sleepy sheepdog puppy.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Victoria said, stepping over the fence tentatively.

"Yeah, this little guy was only born, like three months ago." Eleventy-Two fawned over the puppy as if it was her own child.

"So are you in charge of the dogs?" Victoria patted the puppy, who wagged its tail slowly, appreciating the attention.

"Yeah, I take care of them all. Mum doesn't let me have a pet, so these are like my pets. It's way better than having just one dog!" Eleventy-Two set down the puppy, who waddled over to where it was sleeping before beside its mother and four siblings.

Victoria watched the dogs excitedly. One sheepdog jumped off a treadmill, and walked over to the pen. When it walked through, there was one beep, and all the dogs in the pen looked up. Then, one got up and walked over to the treadmills, and picked up where the other one left off.

"Woah. So when one gets tired, it can be replaced by another?" She asked, looking at the new dog start to speed up on the treadmill.

"Yeah. But when a girl dog has puppies, she gets to stay out until they're old enough." Numbuh Eleventy-Two pointed again to the sleeping litter of puppies.

"Cool"

00000000000000

Laura and Curtis entered the hangar. There was the ship, which they had made in order to fit Numbuh 110, it seated five people. It was half green, half yellow. Eleventy-Two and 456 had argued over the painting, so they each got a half. It looked a bit weird, but Laura didn't mind.

That much.

Curtis opened the door of the ship, which was made up of a car they had borrowed from a dealership. Laura was about to enter the ship herself when Curtis appeared in the doorway.

"It's nearly out of fuel" He said, annoyed.

"How? I filled it up yesterday after we got back from the arctic base." Laura's mind raced. What had happened?

"Well it's gone now. When I left your house, it still had enough for today. Only you and Jackson were in the treehouse after I left." He frowned, coming to the same conclusion as Laura.

"He went and took it out for a ride!" Laura's face turned a little red.

"We don't have any fuel here at the treehouse, but the old ship has some" Curtis said.

"Enough to fill up this one?" Laura asked hopefully.

"No, but enough to get it to the Moonbase and back. We'd just need to find an extra seat for Numbuh 110." Sighing, Laura knew she had no choice.

Setback after setback. Why did it have to happen today, she thought as she and Curtis walked towards the spare parts room. Hopefully there was a seat there.

00000000000

**Hello everyone! I hope you like the second chapter. It's longer than the first one. So, from now on my plan is to release a chapter near the end of each month. This one was a bit late, sorry. Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sure I've seen a chair in here! Where is it?!" Laura was digging through scraps, throwing blankets around, and pushing away metal pieces, searching for an elusive chair. Her two pigtails had started to come undone, letting bright orange hair fly in her face. This is so stupid.

Where on earth could it be? They had to be on time for the meeting!

"We could always make a temporary chair for her" Curtis said, watching his leader tear through scraps.

"It would take too long! It's quicker to just find a chair here. I KNOW there is one here! I know there is" She continued to plunge into the piles of scrap that had accumulated over their time in the treehouse. Which was all of a bit more than two years.

Why didn't Numbuh 456 sort all these things? It's such a mess. They'd never find a chair at this rate.

"I think you already went through that pile Numbuh 127." Curtis said, raising his eyebrow.

"No I haven't. I went through that half of the room, and now I'm on this half." Laura suddenly noticed the half she had checked out had considerably less items than the side she was on now.

"Oh. I threw it all over here didn't I." Her face fell.

"It's ok, we'll just throw all the stuff you sort through back over there." Curtis began throwing some pieces of scrap over the sorted side of the room.

"What are we going to do? We've already spent half an hour in here. There's less than two hours until we have to leave if we want to get there on time." Laura sat down on a nearby couch cushion, sighing.

How was she supposed to find anything in here? She had promised Alexis she would be on time. She wanted to show Numbuh 110 that she was a good leader. She wanted to show everyone she was a good leader. Everything had been planned. She had gotten everyone here early for any mishaps. But the mishaps had outsmarted her. Despite all the careful planning, the hoping, she was still going to be late.

"What about Numbuh 110 shares a seat with someone else?" Curtis suggested hopefully.

"Can't happen. 456 wouldn't allow it, Eleventy-Two bounces around too much, I wouldn't be able to reach everything I need to, and your seat is only just big enough for you. It's been a while since we've used that ship, and boys grow too fast." Laura kicked around at the dust around her.

"I guess so- wait, I think I see something that looks like a chair!" Curtis started pulling at something underneath a metal plate.

Laura, invigorated by the sudden good news, jumped up and ran over to help him. Pushing the metal plate upwards as hard as she could, Curtis slowly dragged a chair, not unlike one used in school, out into the light of the bulb above the pair.

"It looks big enough for her" Curtis reported happily.

"Finally! Now we won't be so late." Laura was relieved. Maybe she was wrong. No, she was wrong. They would be on time! She would show those mishaps who's boss. At the very least, they would only be a few minutes late.

"I'll go get it attached, you can get everyone else here. I think Eleventy-Two would be about halfway through her speed tour by now." Curtis started dragging the chair towards the door.

"Okay!" Laura practically skipped towards the corridor. She couldn't believe she was so excited about a chair. It was unprofessional. She stopped skipping. Instead, she grinned as wide as she could.

Things were going right for a change. But in her mind, there was still a sliver of doubt. Things could still go wrong. But that sliver was promptly ignored. The rest of her brain was focusing on the good things.

0000000000

Angelie sipped her fanta slowly. She was standing with Numbuh 110 at the soda machine. Before soft drink had been banned for kids, she had barely been allowed it drink it anyway. But, she reasoned, it was okay. She was tired after showing Numbuh 110 stuff, and needed a break.

"Hey, what's your name? Your real name." Numbuh 110 said, looking up from her lemonade.

Angelie wondered briefly whether she was allowed to tell her what her name was. It was a sudden question. She had told Numbuh 127 and 333, but they were the leaders. Numbuh 456 had never asked. Then again, Numbuh 127 called Numbuh 333 by his name all the time. And Numbuh 333 did the same to her. So it must be okay.

"My real name is Angelie Smith. What's yours?"

"Victoria Johnson. Do you know the names of everyone else?" Numbuh 110 still looked a bit puffed out. Every word she said was followed by a quick breath in between.

Maybe she doesn't like running. Angelie decided she would go slower when they continued the tour.

"I don't know their last names, but Numbuh 127 is called Laura, and Numbuh 333 is Curtis."

"Oh, there was a girl in the Cadets Next Door named Laura. What about Numbuh 546?" Numbuh 110 frowned, picking up her mistake. There was a pause. Angelie was about to correct her, but Numbuh 110 figured it out.

"Oh, it's Numbuh 456. Do you know his name?"

"Jackson. Numbuh 127 calls him that sometimes when she's mad at him." Angelie didn't mention that Numbuh 127 called her by her name when she was mad at her as well.

Angelie took another sip of her Fanta when her communicator beeped. She looked at the watch on her wrist. Putting the soft drink down, she pressed it. Numbuh 127's face appeared on the small screen.

"Numbuh Eleventy-Two, you and Numbuh 110 are to come to the hangar immediately! The ship is ready to go, and we can't be any more late than we already are!" Then the communicator beeped again, and Numbuh 127 disappeared.

Angelie looked down at Numbuh 110, who had started slurping the rest of her soft drink. She grinned.

"Hold on, we'll have a quick contest before we go to the hangar!" She grabbed her soft drink. No way this girl could chug her soft drink faster than her!

000000000000

Jackson knew using the ship to go to New Zealand to see his friend was a bad idea. He knew it was a horrible mistake when Numbuh 127 came into the room, turned the game system off, and started lecturing him.

"Why couldn't you have taken the old ship if you just HAD to go somewhere? Would that have been so hard? I don't think so!" She was rarely this mad.

Jackson knew that Numbuh 127 hated being late, but he didn't think going to New Zealand would use that much fuel. Apparently though, the ocean is in fact very big. No wonder it took a while to get there.

"You're just lucky we could find a seat for Numbuh 110, if we were late we would miss the meeting, and you don't want to miss it do you? It only happens like, once every bahmillion years! I can't believe you!" Jackson knew better than to answer back.

Why did he go to New Zealand? He was regretting the decision more and more every second. He didn't want to miss this meeting. Not at all. His mother often said he was impulsive. He wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but he figured it had something to do with him not thinking things through. He wanted to show Peter his new video game. Skyping him just wasn't the same.

"Oh forget it. Numbuh Eleventy-Two and 110 should be in the hangar soon. Come on." Numbuh 127 sighed, but she was obviously still angry.

Jackson knew it wouldn't take much longer for her to calm down. As long as he was careful. Very careful.

He followed Numbuh 127 through the treehouse towards the hangar. They were going to be taking the old ship. Dang it. That one tends to rattle a bit in space. But Jackson supposed it was his own fault. The new ship was much smoother. The old one was a slightly cramped, old minivan. It looked more or less like a normal van on the outside, albeit with rocket boosters and the words 'KND' painted on the side.

Numbuh 333 was inside the ship, fixing something next to Numbuh Eleventy-Two's chair. Must be where Numbuh 110 will sit. He hoped the two would not talk the whole trip, but that wish was unlikely to come true.

There was a loud whoosh as Numbuh Eleventy-Two slammed open a door, with Numbuh 110 behind, grinning ear to ear.

"Let's go!" Eleventy-Two shouted. Her face was red, and she was frowning slightly.

"Well you're in a hurry" Numbuh 333 poked his head out from the ship.

"She's mad because I beat her in a soft drink drinking contest!" Numbuh 110 skipped towards the ship.

"Oh Eleventy-Two, don't get mad. You can have a rematch or something after the meeting. Let's just go!" Numbuh 127 started ushering everyone into the ship. She grabbed Jackson's arm and started dragging him towards the door.

"Everyone got their tickets? Eleventy-Two?" Numbuh 333 called from inside.

"Yes. Wait no I don't! I have to go get it!" Eleventy-Two raced apart from the group and sprinted to the door, bursting through the doors.

"Another delay? Okay. Okay I can do this. Still an hour and a half til the meeting starts. We can get there in fifty five minutes. Time for traffic, and any other things that go on. Okay, I can do this." Numbuh 127 muttered to herself. She was stressed. She wanted to be on time more than she usually did. Jackson figured she didn't want to miss a single second of the big meeting. She did like to be included in things.

Whoops.

00000000000000

Victoria was feeling quite pleased with herself. She had beaten Numbuh Eleventy-Two in the soft drink competition, though it had been close. If she had not gotten a head start, Eleventy-Two might have beaten her.

Numbuh 333 showed her where she was going to sit. It was next to another chair, which was Eleventy-Two's apparently.

"She usually does all the communication, but there probably won't be any messages. Unless there's traffic at the Moonbase. So you two can talk" He said, before going over to sit in his spot at the front of the ship with Numbuh 127.

Victoria looked around the ship while she waited. It looked a bit rickety, and had spots of masking tape in some places, but she was pretty sure it would be ok. It was like getting ready for a roller coaster at a theme park. Scared, but safe. At least, hopefully. At least roller coasters were checked for safety every now and then. The ship was made out of what seemed to be a minivan. Only, that's what Victoria thought it might be. There were buttons everywhere. Numbuh 456 was sitting in his chair, not pressing anything. There were lots of red buttons where he sat, and monitors with targeting systems. Maybe he was in control of the guns.

Numbuh 333 was busy pressing lots of buttons though. The monitors around him came alive with activity. By stark contrast, Numbuh 127 was looking out the window next to her seat constantly. Victoria figured she was waiting for Numbuh Eleventy-Two.

Eventually, the blonde girl bounced into the ship, proudly holding her ticket. She bounded into her seat, and Victoria could hear Numbuh 127 breathe a sigh of relief.

"Alright. Get ready for takeoff!" She announced, beginning to flick switches.

"All systems check. Ready!"

There was a loud shuddering underneath Victoria as the ship started to lift into the air.

For a brief moment, she was worried it would all fall apart. But that fear was placed with joy as the ship put on a burst of speed and shot out the hangar door. They were on their way.

Soon, they would be at the Moonbase.


	4. Chapter 4

Curtis finally relaxed. It looked like Laura was as well. He remembered when the sector was first formed, he had wondered why Laura was chosen to be leader. She had been very, very eager to please, and seemed a bit frantic. She was still showing it today, even though over the last couple of years she had mellowed out a bit.

Curtis suspected it had partly to do with wanting to please the Soopreme Commander, and her sister. He had met Numbuh 128 a few times, and she seemed much more relaxed than Laura. Especially since during most of the visits Laura had been nearly tripping over herself trying to get Numbuh Eleventy-Two to behave herself.

But now the small girl with the orange hair was sitting in her chair, in the zone. The two of them had piloted this plane so many times, they could probably do it in their sleep. Curtis smiled, remembering a website he had looked at, which listed all the 'cliche' tropes to do with hair colour. Fiery redhead was one of them. Laura wasn't completely a redhead, but she could definitely be fiery.

Behind him, Curtis could hear Numbuh Eleventy-Two and 110 chatting, and pointing at everything, inside and outside the ship. On the opposite side, Numbuh 456 was looking at his dashboard, looking quite annoyed at all the noise. Usually it was just Eleventy-Two talking. Now there was two of her. Plus, now the guys were outnumbered two to three. Curtis had a feeling that this fact would not skip over Eleventy-Twos mind, and the girl would use that to her advantage. But for right now, the two girls were content with chatting the day away until they got to the Moonbase.

"Wait, so I think it will be chocolate themed, because chocolate is the best!" Numbuh 110 looked very thoughtful, with a hand on her chin and her nose scrunched up.

"But it has to be soft drink. Apparently it was chocolate themed the meeting before the last meeting." Numbuh Eleventy-Two countered, looking just as thoughtful.

"They can do it again."

"Not this soon!"

"I just know it will be chocolate though."

"How can you know?" Numbuh 110 smirked at the older girl in front of her.

"Because I can see the future! Either way, I just have a feeling."

"Well I can see the future as well! And the future says it's soft drink!" Numbuh Eleventy-Two folded up her arms with a triumphant look.

"Neither of you are going to make it to the future to find out if you don't both BE QUIET!" Numbuh 456 yelled out, interrupting the girls.

Numbuh Eleventy-Two gave him a withering look, whilst 110 simply looked confused, and a little bit hurt.

"Don't yell 456." Curtis said calmly, turning away from the scene and back towards his monitor.

"But Numbuh 333, they're making so much noise!" Numbuh 456 glared daggers at the two.

"Numbuh Eleventy-Two, 110, keep it down." Numbuh 127 called out from her side of the van.

"You always take his side" Numbuh Eleventy-Two said sadly, before whispering excitedly to 110.

Rolling his eyes, Curtis quickly checked how far they were to the Moonbase. Only a few thousand kilometres to go. He liked Numbuh Eleventy-Two. But she was a girl, and girls could be annoying. Even Numbuh 127 could get on his nerves. He would have liked not being the only boy, but 456 could be just as bad. He felt like he was the only sane person in their sector. He remembered once he asked the Soopreme Leaduh, Numbuh 963 why he had been placed as second in command. His answer had been surprising.

"You know you are a good leader. That's why you're second in command. You can take over in an emergency. But Numbuh 127 still need to learn. And she wants to learn. So we give her the experience, with you there to make sure she doesn't make any huge mistakes. She learns hoe to be a good leader, and you learn how to be a good follower. Both are important things to learn."

Thinking about that now, Curtis knew Numbuh 963 was right. He had always been the leader. He knew how to take care of little kids, and at school he was often looked up to. Laura wanted that, and tried to get it. She had certainly improved from when she first joined. And, he had been a sort of safety net. If there was a major flaw in any of her plans, he pointed it out. He used his experience to help enhance hers.

"Incoming message from Moonbase!" Numbuh Eleventy-Two suddenly called out from the communications station.

"Alright, set us up." Laura quickly pressed some buttons, and Eleventy-Two sent the feed through to the screen at the front of the van. Chatter ceased as they waited for the message.

The face of an operative who looked about ten appeared. She was wearing a helmet with the symbol of communications on the front, a patch with a bright yellow C on it.

"Names and sector?" She asked, obviously trying to sound serious, but grinning.

"Numbuh's 127, 333, 456, Eleventy-Two and 110, sector QL" Laura announced.

There was a clicking sound of buttons being pressed, and the operative looked up.

"Okay, Australian sectors at gate twenty-three. Rainbow Munchies" The girl finished with the secret pass code that all active operatives received to get into the meeting. Curtis thought it was stupid, and had a feeling that the girls had a hand in picking it. It was a nice cereal though.

"Sweet and crunchy!" Laura finished, grinning.

Eleventy-Two and 110 clapped in the background, obviously pleased. There came a huffing sound from Numbuh 456, who slouched lower and lower in his chair. The sooner they arrived, the sooner his spirits would pick up.

00000000000000000000000000

Angelie settled back down into her chair. They were nearly at the Moonbase. The only problem was, gate twenty-three was on one side of the Moonbase, and the auditorium was all the way on the other side. Which meant they would probably have to run through the base to get good seats.

The ship soon got to gate twenty-three. There were ships flying around at all the gates, but it was easy to spot the Australian ships. Many of them were splattered with paint in green, gold, blue and red. They were also very big. It was part of the reason Sector QL had been so excited to get a new ship. They hadn't decorated the old one, though Angelie was annoyed why. Sure, she and 456 disagreed on how to do it, but they'd only ended up destroying one wing of the base. She had won the battle though, partly because she accidentally shot 456 directly out the treehouse.

They parked the ship, and everyone got out. Angelie loved meeting up with the other Australian sectors, mostly because everyone was so excitable and fun to be around.

"Hey Eleventy-Two!" Shouted a tall, tanned girl from next to a big green and gold ship with a huge kangaroo painted rather sloppily on the side.

"Hey 76! Angelie ran over to the black-haired girl, who put up her hand for a high-five.

"How's it going over at the Sunshine State?" Numbuh 76 blew a stray piece of hair out of her face, waving over at the rest of sector QL.

"It's good! We have a new girl too!" Angelie quickly gestured for Numbuh 110 to come over. The small girl was smiling, and accepted a high five from the bigger girl in front of her.

"Hey kid! You new I hear?" Angelie watched Numbuh 76 eagerly.

It was common for the Australian operatives to give new kids a test. It was supposed to make sure they were tough enough. Of course, it didn't really mean anything, they accepted everyone, but it was an Aussie tradition, and every Australian operative had done it. Angelie remembered that all four members of sector QL had tried to chase down a kangaroo (which nearly kicked the daylights out of Numbuh 333) and get prepared to wrestle a crocodile before they told them it was fake.

"Yeah, this is my first day!" Numbuh 110 seemed to stand up a little taller, obviously proud every time she said that.

"Well, if you really want to be part of the Australian Kids Next Door, you have to pass a test." The seasoned Australian grinned at the small girl, who was no confused.

"I thought I already did the test, at the training camp."

"This is different. All Australians have to be super tough, so that we can beat all the villains here. Everyone knows Australia is the most dangerous place on earth." Numbuh 76 was exaggerating, but Angelie remembered being taken in by the same speech, but coming from a tall, brown haired boy who had since been decommissioned.

"So, sometime soon we'll have to give you the test. I'll talk to 127, figure out a day. Get ready!" Numbuh 76 walked off, grinning.

"Is there really a test Eleventy-Two?" Numbuh 110 looked up at Angelie, slightly skeptical, but also excited.

"Yeah, I had to do it. It was crazy. But come on, we have to get back to everyone else!" Angelie wasn't a very good liar, so she quickly tried to change the subject before Numbuh 110 noticed.

The two girls ran back to sector QL, where Numbuh 127 was again verifying the group so they could enter.

"And here's Numbuhs 110 and Eleventy-Two." She said, shooting the two a look that said 'You shouldn't have run off.'

"Okay, off you go. You know where the auditorium is?" The blonde boy in the booth asked, obviously waiting for us to go. Angelie figured they were probably the last group, which meant after they went, that boy could go to the auditorium as well.

"Yes, we do. Alright guys, let's go!" Numbuh 127 started walking quickly down the hallway, navigating hallways.

The group passed along other operatives, some who were finishing jobs and others who were just taking their own time to get to the operative. Some didn't care for the speech that came before the party, but Angelie didn't want to miss a second. Sure, the speech might be boring, but it could also be exciting!

She watched the other operatives as she passed them. Some she recognised, some she didn't. Then she saw someone she definitely recognised.

"STOP!" She screamed out, causing Numbuh 127 to skid to a stop, and for Numbuh 333 and 456 to slam into her. Numbuh 110 narrowly missed the pileup, instead running past and stopping later on. Operatives nearby jumped in surprise. One Japanese girl jumped right into the short, blonde operative next to her.

"Eleventy-Two?! What are you doing?!" Numbuh 127 yelled out.

"I saw Numbuh 83!" Angelie called out, walking over to her friend.

Numbuh 83 had jumped like everyone else, but had since calmed down, and now greeted Angelie happily.

"I nearly didn't see you. You were going very fast." Numbuh 83, wearing her light blonde hair in two pigtails like always was standing with her team members, Numbuh 84, who was slinging a yo-yo up and down, and a small, dark brown haired girl Angelie didn't recognise, looking quite tired. The three were standing next to a bathroom, not going anywhere.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Angelie asked, curious.

"Numbuh 85. We told him to go before we left like Numbuh 77 did, but he didn't and now we're waiting for him to finish." Numbuh 83 explained, shrugging her shoulders.

By now, the rest of Sector QL was there, and Numbuh 77's face lit up suddenly.

"Hey Tori!" She called out to Numbuh 110, who walked up to the small girl, smiling.

"Hey Laura! Guess what Numbuh 127's name is Laura too!" Numbuh 110 pointed to Numbuh 127. Numbuh 77 looked at the taller girl, surprised.

"Woah, that's cool! Hey, what time did you guys have to get up to get here?" Numbuh 77 yawned, reminding Angelie about timezones.

"We got to get up at normal times! We got lucky." Angelie cut in on the conversation, grinning widely. Numbuh 77 looked very jealous.

"It was still nighttime when we got up. But I got to sleep in the treehouse so it would be easier, so that was cool."

"Oh cool, I'm going to be able to pick out my room - Hey!" Numbuh 110 was cut off by Numbuh 333 quickly grabbing her arm with one hand, and Angelie's arm with the other.

"I'm sorry, but Numbuh 127 wants to get going." He said and started leading the two girls to where Numbuh 127 and 456 were waiting.

"Bye!" Numbuh 110 called out, waving. Numbuh 77 waved back, though she looked a little annoyed.

Angelie quickly shook off Numbuh 333's hand, walking by him, slightly annoyed. Sure, they didn't want to be late, but it's not like the meeting has already started or anything.

"The meeting was supposed to start FIVE MINUTES AGO!" Numbuh 127 shouted out, looking very annoyed.

Okay, she was wrong. Angelie decided to pick up the pace.

"Don't worry, I heard Numbuh 963 was having a really bad case of stage fright. I don't think you have to worry about missing it. I'm worried it won't start for ages!" A short, slightly, well, chubby boy called out from a bit ahead of the group. Next to him were the Japanese girl and blonde boy Angelie had seen before. None of them looked particularly worried, though the blonde one seemed annoyed at the idea of the Soopreme Leaduh having stage fright.

"He oughta get up there and take it like a man!" He sounded Australian. Very Australian.

Angelie briefly wondered what sector he was from, when Numbuh 127 yelled out to her.

"Alright! Let's go guys, we might not miss anything!" She shouted, breaking into a light job, dodging and weaving around kids.

00000000000000000000000000

Billy settled into his seat. He had arrived at the auditorium nice and early, and picked the seat closest to him, at the back. He hoped this would give him a good view. Clutching a box of popcorn, he watched the operatives come in, hoping to see a friendly face. Most of his sector had disappeared into the crowd. No one was sitting near him, which was weird, because there were plenty of seats around him. He suddenly spotted an operative that went to his school come in.

"Oh, hey Numbuh 729! Wanna sit with me?" He called out, waving to the operative.

Numbuh 729 turned around, and upon noticing Him, grimaced. Billy didn't seem to notice though.

"Oh, sorry Numbuh 13, but I told my sector I'd sit with them... Oh look! They're right over there! Hey guys!" Numbuh 729 ran off into the crowd.

Billy sighed, going back to scanning the stream of operatives entering the auditorium. Everyone scuttled away as soon as they saw him. Some were civil about it, acknowledging Billy, but saying they had promised they'd sit with someone else, or that they had eye problems. Some girls said he had cooties, even though it was obviously the other way around. The girls had the cooties, not boys. But some were not civil, just running away.

He kept looking for someone to sit with as the stream tapered off. Eventually, only a few operatives were coming in every few seconds. Billy had pretty much given up trying to find a friend. He's just enjoy his own company. Again.

He noticed some activity on the stage, and saw a bright spot of red walk along the stage, which he identified as the current Global Head of Tactical Office and Head of Decommissioning, Numbuh 86. She didn't like Billy, or any boys for that matter. Not many people liked her. It had practically caused a scandal when Numbuh 3 openly announced she was friends with the redhead. People couldn't believe it. Every truth or dare game she was asked if she was really friends with the girl, along with whether or not she had a crush on Numbuh 4. At least, that was what Billy had heard.

"Attention Kids Next Door Operatives!" Shouted the very loud Numbuh 86. Her voice echoed across the auditorium, through the speakers, and throughout the entire Moonbase. It was announcing the meeting had begun.

Chatter in the auditorium died down, and Billy excitedly popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth. At least, he tried. It missed and hit the ground beneath his seat. His next try was successful though.

"Welcome to the Sooper Secret Special Meeting!" She announced. Operatives started cheering. Billy jumped up and down, accidentally spilling most of his popcorn on the floor. He quickly sat back down sheepishly, disappointed at the rogue popcorn box.

"And now, the Soooreme Leaduh, Numbuh 963!" Numbuh 86 stepped back, and the black haired leader of the Kids Next Door stepped forwards towards the podium. There was another round of cheers, and when Numbuh 963 held up his hand, it took a few seconds to quiet down.

"Kids Next Door Rules!" He shouted, though there was a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Kids Next Door Rules!" Everyone shouted back. Billy spilt the remainder of his popcorn, dropping the box under the seats of the row in front of him.

Biting his lip, Billy quickly ducked down and tried to retrieve his box. He had ample space around him, but he could not spot the box. He tried to climb over the chairs in front, but tripped, and knocked down five different chairs. By the time he got up, Numbuh 963 had started his speech.

As Billy searched for his popcorn box, Numbuh 963 spoke. As Numbuh 963 spoke, one operative whispered to the girl next to her.

"This is so exciting isn't it?" She whispered, fidgeting in her seat.

"Shut up, I'm trying to listen" The strawberry-blonde hissed back, surprising the operative.

"No need to be a meanie about it." The girl pouted in her chair, deciding to ignore the meanie next to her.

"Stupid kid." The strawberry-blonde's eyes widened, and she slowly looked towards her neighbour, who was looking back with a confused expression.

"Hey... Who are you? What's your Numbuh?!" The young girls tone went from whispering to talking. It was starting to draw the attention of operatives around the two. Some looked towards the strawberry-blonde, both threatening and curious.

"Umm, Ummm I'm Numbuh 803" she quickly said, trying to keep her calm.

"What did you mean when you said stupid kid?" The girl questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"I, uh, I meant - Hey!" The strawberry-blonde grabbed the hand of a curious boy in the row behind who had pushed the back of her cap.

Suddenly, the disguise fell away, revealing a teenager dressed in ninja gear. The teen grimaced, knowing the disguise had failed.

"THERES A TEENAGER!" The girl next to the teen yelled out catching the attention of everyone.

Suddenly, every operative pulled out weapons. Many didn't wait to start firing. The teen sighed, annoyed that the plan would have to be hurried. Releasing the gas, the teen decided to just run. And try not to die.

Meanwhile, Billy watched the scene. The shout had disrupted him, and he bumped his head on a chair. Realising they had been breached, he started panicking. He had to help! He didn't have any weapons on him, so he grabbed a chair, and started to run. But instead of running towards the teenager, where everyone else was going, he slammed in the wall.

Where, for some inexplicable reason, the emergency lockdown button was placed.

Why it was there, no one knew. Probably the same person who put the 'Blow Up The Engines' button on ships.

But it didn't matter, because Billy had hit it.

0000000000000000000000

Jackson wasn't that concerned with missing some of the speech. He just didn't want to miss the party. What he was concerned with, was how most of the operatives around had suddenly disappeared. The group had fallen behind after taking a wrong turn, something Numbuh 127 was greatly annoyed about.

He got even more concerned when the lights suddenly went out, and sirens screeched throughout the base.

"What's going on?!" Numbuh 110 yelled to be heard over the sirens.

"Emergency Lockdown! Something's wrong!" Numbuh Eleventy-Two called out.

"Of course something's wrong!" Jackson shouted, worried. What had happened? Emergency lockdowns are only for the most dire of situations.

And a dire situation when practically every single operative is cramped in one room is not a good thing at all.

When the dim emergency lights came on and the sirens stopped sounding, Jackson looked over at Numbuh 127 and 333 and knew they were thinking the same thing.

**Hello everyone! I hope you like this chapter, this when the action really starts. I guess I'll clear up exactly how this story is going to work. There are original characters but there will be appearances of canon characters, as has happened in this chapter. Yes, Numbuh 13 caused the emergency lockdown. The timeline of this story is after Numbuh 1 went to the Galactic Kids Next Door, and after the point where Numbuh 5 and 362 would have been decommissioned. But before Numbuh 4 would have been decommissioned. And the order for Sector V in age is 5, 4, 1, 2, 3, where 5 is oldest and 3 is youngest. At this point, 4, 2 and 3 are all 12, though it hasn't been very long since 3's birthday. She wished to lead another mission, this time with more success. 4 is still a few months off the dreaded 13th. As for the other canon characters seen. Sonya, Lee and Paddy are all about 9-10, which is also the age range of most of Sector QL, with 127 being the oldest and Jackson being the youngest of those four. 110 is 7. Numbuh 13 I always imagined as being younger than sector V, so he is about 11 here. Numbuh 86 is also 12. That's enough info for today. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and feel free to send me any questions, or feedback to help make my story better!**


End file.
